La vie près d'un verre de jus de citrouille
by So.Bubule
Summary: 1979. James revient de sa formation d'Auror après onze mois sans avoir vu Lily. Lily centric ultra fluffy.


Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis onze mois.

Il m'a manqué. Me manque encore. J'aurais cette soif de lui jusqu'à ce que je pose mes yeux sur son visage. Son visage, je l'ai rêvé, tous les soirs, et tous les jours.

Je suis devenue cucul, niaise et fleurs bleues. Tout en même temps. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Quand Emma m'a dit que ça allait être dur, je ne l'ai pas cru. Parce qu'Emma est une fille qui s'attache trop. Et pas moi. Avant. Elle m'avait prévenu que j'allais être perdue, comme elle avait été perdue quand William était parti. J'avais ri de bon cœur. Je l'aime pourtant, plus que tout, mais j'avais ri, parce que je n'étais pas Emma, que j'étais plus indépendante qu'elle, et que je pensais être capable d'attendre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur tout le reste.

J'avais mis plus d'un an à le connaitre, et à l'aimer. Le voir partir me fit prendre conscience que je n'avais pas eu le temps nécessaire pour ne pas être en manque de lui. En manque. A y réfléchir, ça aurait peut être été pire. Je serais devenue dépendante. Vraiment accro. Plus que je ne le suis ? Non je suis déjà bien atteinte.

Il me manque ! J'ai envie de le crier !

Je lui ai écrit.

Tout le temps, tous les deux jours presque. Neptunes n'en peut plus de faire tant d'allers et de retours. Pauvre chouette.

Je ne sais même plus ce que je lui écrivais. Des futilités ? Comment se passe ma formation ? Pétunia et son mariage ?

Ma vie sans lui ? Au début non. Non. Je lui écrivais que tout allait bien, que j'allais bien. Et arrivée à un point que je ne m'explique pas, j'avais cédé. Je me rappelle la nuit où j'avais rêvé de lui. Lui et son corps tout entier. Mes yeux avaient alors refusé de se refermer.

J'étais arrivé à l'évidence, au point justement, où je me rendais compte que je me mentais. Alors je lui ai écrit, des pages et des pages, sur mon envie de ses mains, de sa bouche, de ses doigts, de lui.

Une lettre enflammée, sulfureuse presque. Si je la relisais maintenant j'en rougirais surement. Une lettre d'adolescente désespérée. Une lettre comme on en écrit en prison. Je suis en prison. Derrière des barreaux invisibles qui ont enfermé mon cœur.

Je suis niaise.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et mon reflet me le dit. Dégoulinante de sentimentalisme.

Il y a un an les filles comme "moi maintenant" me faisaient rire. J'avais plus de pitié que de sympathie pour elles. Je trouvais ça tellement banale et simple.

Aujourd'hui mon reflet me montre que je suis simple et banale. Je suis comme toutes les autres.

J'ai tellement, terriblement changé. Il y a un an je ne trouvais pas normal que les filles n'aient pas le droit d'entrer dans son école. C'était du sexisme pur et dur, et ça m'avait révolté.

Aujourd'hui je remercie le fondateur de cette école du plus profond de mon âme pour cette décision. Le savoir avec d'autres filles alors qu'il est loin de moi m'aurait tué. J'ai confiance en lui. Mais onze mois m'ont rendu plus que jalouse. Je l'étais déjà pourtant.

Va-t-il aimé qui je suis devenue ? Mes cheveux ont poussé. Je ne les ai pas coupés depuis la remise des diplômes. Mais il aime mes cheveux, il me l'a souvent dit ou murmurer. J'ai grossi aussi. Forcement. Maudit Remus et sa théorie si vraie sur le réconfort du chocolat.

J'ai des cernes.

Pourtant je me suis forcée à dormir ces derniers jours malgré l'excitation de le revoir. Et j'ai rêvé de lui encore et encore. Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Il le fait exprès, pour me faire languir de lui un peu plus. Comme si c'était possible. Il est fou, parce que lui aussi n'en peut plus. Il me l'a dit. Dans sa dernière lettre il m'a détaillé comment il allait me faire l'amour toute la nuit, tout le mois et toute la vie. Et je n'attends que ça. Que lui. Ce soir sera ma première lune de miel.

J'ai décidé de me faire belle. Et c'est idiot parce que tellement cliché.

Mais j'en ai envie. Pour lui faire encore plus envie. Pour qu'il regrette de m'avoir laissé.

Je suis horrible. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est presque de la mienne. C'est moi qui lui avais dit d'accepter cette formation de onze mois sans interruption que c'était important pour lui, et que je l'attendrais. Quelle idiote ! C'est vraiment ma faute.

Alors je me fais belle. Parce qu'il le mérite.

Il n'aime pas le bleu.

Cette couleur ne me va pas. Je mets la robe verte. Il aime le vert.

Ces derniers mois m'ont mené à la conclusion que lui et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. Je lui ai dit dans une lettre. Il m'a répondu qu'il savait depuis toujours. Évidement.

Alice m'a proposé de m'accompagner au Ministère ce soir. Il y a une cérémonie. Suivre le protocole, sourire le plus possible, ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite, prendre un verre avec un de ces instructeurs, puis enfin s'excuser, s'en aller et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie. C'était le programme. Son idée.

Moi j'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus simple. "Subis la cérémonie, remercie, transplanane et trouve moi nue dans le lit. Ça l'avait tenté.

Ce soir. Dans quelques heures.

Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si long ? C'est sadique.

Je suis presque prête. Alice ne devrait plus tarder.

En attendant je l'imagine grand dans son uniforme sombre, sa tignasse toujours autant indisciplinée. Ses cheveux soyeux. Mes mains sont impatientes de les toucher. Son sourire en coin tellement arrogant. Ses lèvres douces. Je frémis de pouvoir les gouter. Ses yeux rieurs que l'on croit communs. J'enlèverais ses lunettes et lui dirais tout sans paroles. En un regard, il saura tout, combien je l'aime, combien je l'attends, combien j'ai envie de lui. Et doucement je collerais mon front sur le sien et ce sera parfait.

_TOC-TOC_

C'est Alice !

Je cours à la porte lui ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je tourne la poignée, mais ce n'est pas Alice.

Du sang. Mon sourire s'efface.

Il est là devant moi. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé, ses cheveux sont plus longs, et lui tombent devant les yeux. Du sang recouvre le coté droit de son visage. Dans une main il tient ses lunettes brisées et sa baguette.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça devait se passer. Il est blessé. Des larmes me viennent. Pourquoi ? Si ça devait arriver, pourquoi ce soir ?

Il me sourit malgré tout, malgré le sang et son regard fatigué.

« Je suis rentré. »

Il est si beau.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue gauche doucement. Je dois le toucher, le sentir pour réaliser qu'il est vraiment là.

Il ferme les yeux et je soupire de bonheur malgré tout.

Je l'attire vers moi et claque la porte derrière lui. Il est là.

Ma main est toujours sur sa joue, je ne le lâche plus, jamais. Je passe mes doigts dans ses mèches noires, doucement, soulève les cheveux qui lui cachent le visage. Il a une coupure au front, juste à la base de sa chevelure, elle n'est pas profonde, mais je comprends maintenant d'où vient le sang.

« Il y a eu une attaque au Ministère.»

Sa voix. J'aime sa voix. Je frissonne. Elle est comme je m'en rappelle.

Je n'ose même pas fermé les yeux. Je dois le voir, l'entendre, le toucher. Lentement je pose mon front sur le sien et plante mon regard dans ses yeux. Mes mains glissent sur son cou, et je sens les siennes qui viennent se poser sur mes hanches.

Onze mois.

Je ne tiens plus, mes bras remplacent mes mains dans son cou, et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin pouvoir l'embrasser. Il baisse la tète et nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Onze mois.

Je sens mes larmes couler. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

J'ouvre très vite la bouche et passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. Je le sens sourire et il m'embrasse comme il ne l'a jamais fait. La sensation est fulgurante, mes genoux se liguent contre moi et je tombe, littéralement. Sans détacher nos lèvres, il tombe avec moi. Ses lunettes et sa baguette rebondissent sur le sol. Il glisse un bras autour de ma taille et l'autre sous mes traitres de genoux pour me coller à lui.

Onze mois.

J'entends son cœur. Je passe une main sur son torse et le sens tressaillir. Il est blessé, il doit être soigné. Une partie de mon esprit me dit d'arrêter juste quelques instants, mais tout le reste de mon être s'accroche à lui désespérément. Je sens sa main sur ma joue qui essuie mes larmes et je soupire de contentement.

Finalement et difficilement il s'écarte de mon visage, mais de tellement peu que nos lèvres sont encore pratiquement les unes sur les autres. Je m'enivre de son souffle comme jamais.

« Ne pleures pas. »

Il parle doucement, chuchote presque. Il se veut protecteur et rassurant comme toujours. Étrangement mes larmes redoublent, silencieuses. Il les essuie des ses deux mains.

Je suis heureuse. Je ne devrais peut être pas, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je l'aime tellement. Je dois lui montrer, une pulsion me pousse à capturer ses lèvres et je l'entends soupirer.

Il m'en faut plus, j'encercle sa taille avec mes genoux et le pousse contre la porte. Je le sens sourire mais très vite son visage se contracte et je devine la grimace. Je m'écarte de lui et l'observe.

Je réalise dans quelle position nous sommes, lui à moitié allongé sur le sol, les épaules et la nuque contres la porte et moi sur lui, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre qui s'occupe de lui enlever sa cape. Il m'adresse un sourire désolé. Ses blessures !

Je me relève pour ne pas appliquer trop de pression sur son torse, il faut le soigner.

Il me saisit le poignet avant que je ne me relève complètement et se redresse.

« Plus tard. »

Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et me colle contre lui. Je place ma tête dans son cou et respire intensément tout ce qui fait lui.

« Mais James… »

Il dépose un baiser au creux de mon oreille et me susurre :

« Reste avec moi. Il ne me faut rien d'autre que toi. »

Je frissonne quand je sens sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de quitter mes lèvres.

A tâtons je cherche ses lunettes sur le sol et les serrent dans ma main lorsque je les trouve.

Tout est là, sa voix, son odeur, son gout, sa peau.

Je veux en garder chaque partie. Chaque essence.

Je prends mon temps, je l'effleure du bout des doigts comme pour le redécouvrir. Il en fait autant.

Nous restons longtemps ainsi, assis par terre. Ce ne sont pas les retrouvailles que l'on avait voulu, mais ce sont toujours des retrouvailles.

Puis je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Je lui dis tout. Et lui aussi.

Doucement il pose son front sur le mien, et tout est parfait.


End file.
